Twilight lashes out at her friends/Skull Warriors capture Twilight
This is how Twilight lashes out at her friends and Skull Warriors capture Twilight goes in My Little Pony: The Movie. looks at Optimus and the others gives her a stern glare as he rubs himself dry Nighlock: his brows in complete rage and anger Explain, Sparkle! NOW! Aquaman: I come down to see some old friends, find out that my brother in law is dead, I try to have a moment's grievance, and you ruined it! Applejack: What were you thinking? I mean, stealing their pearl? Bulkhead: AJ, calm down! Twilight Sparkle: It was the only way to save Equestria and Cybertron. Optimus Prime: But stealing it wasn't the right thing to do! Pinkie Pie: Except it wasn't! The queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realized we were ponies and robots worth saving! gasps Unless... you didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! Smokescreen: Pinkster, what are you talking about? Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria or Cybertron! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky, and expect everything to work out! It's not enough. We are not enough! Optimus Prime: Twilight. You are the only one who doesn't know how to handle this without doing one single wrong thing. Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight. We stuck together. We were gonna get the help we needed. The only thing that stop us was you. Smokescreen: Pinkster, that's a very hurtful statement. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Skull Grinder wants, I'm the last princess. Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends. Twilight Sparkle: Well maybe I'd be better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU! Nighlock: That's taking it way too far, soldier! Optimus Prime: gasps Twilight! That is a very hurtful statement! Pinkie Pie: gasps Smokescreen: Twilight whilst comforting Pinkie How could you say that?! Umarak the Hunter: Hey! calmly That's a little too far. transforms and Pinkie gets in drives past Twilight who looks regretful about what she just said Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie... I... Pinkie Pie: I just can't talk to you right now. her friends Come on, guys. That includes you, Optimus. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash get in their Autobots and they drive by Twilight glares at Twilight looks apologetic and turns to Optimus Twilight Sparkle: Optimus... I'm sorry. Optimus Prime: You were about to do the right thing, Twilight, but you just did it the wrong way. he drives off, Nighlock, Malfunction, and the Justice League remain Wonder Woman: There was a time I would've called you sister in arms. I am not sure anymore. flies off as Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Batman, and Cyborg follow Nighlock: off Major Malfunction: and drives away starts pondering his actions Optimus Prime: Maybe I was being too aggressive with Twilight. I could've told her that it would have been okay if she'd just asked the Queen's permission to take it instead of trying to steal it, but instead, I think I just drove her away. looks down Optimus Prime: She was my partner and my best friend~ Forever~ And now, we won't do anything~ Together~ Nighlock: You did the right thing. If Twilight is gonna do things behind our backs, then we have no choice but to shun her. Major Malfunction: Makes you wonder though. Bulkhead: What? Major Malfunction: What else has Twilight been hiding from us. glares at him Optimus Prime: to Malfunction Always a cynic, aren't you Major? Major Malfunction: She had no right to go and do what she did, and you know it. I know Twilight is smart, but I specifically remember you forbidding her to be trained using deception. Aquaman: You said it yourself. We can't become like Starscream and the others. sadly goes away Twilight sits on a rock, thinking about what she did arrives to comfort her Spike: Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out. Twilight Sparkle: tears No. I can't. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria and Cybertron now. It's all my fault. behind her Spike? gasps Skull Warrior's grabbed him Spike: muffled Twilight! Help! manages fight it off and free Spike but is then captured in a cage Twilight Sparkle: gasps No no no no no! Noooooo! takes her up to the zeppelin above zeppelin flies away watches Twilight Sparkle: Spiiiiiike!!! Spike: Twiliiiiiight!!! Skull Warrior lets go after getting burnt Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome